games4lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Galaxy Ships
Starter Class Raider Ships There are 2 standard ships and 2 rare ships in this class. They are basic training ships that you get through the first few story missions (Rare ships must be found, they are not given to you). They all have the 4 Basic items: Blaster, Collector, Repair Droid, and Afterburner. The 2nd trainer ship also has the ability to carry a Shield. Basic 4+3 Storm Ship Storms are the most common damage dealers, having the largest arsenal of weapons as well as an aiming computer which increases the chance of a critical hit and decreases the chance to miss. Blasters, Rockets and Thermoblasts are available to the storm class. Pros: Fantastic Attack abilities: Sometimes you might destroy your enemies so fast that they don't even get time to react! Cons: They have little armor, and even worse: They have very little in terms of defensive weaponry. Tank Ship Tanks are the toughest ships in the world of Pirate Galaxy, they're more than capable to survive when vastly outnumbered because of their Aim Scramblers, while absorbing a lot of damage using their shields, and wreaking havoc with Aggrobomb. Pros: They have the highest armor level in the game, combined with their many defensive skills such as shields. And the Aggrobomb makes a very good offensive item aswell. Cons: Bad against aggresive ship types like the Storm and the Sniper. And only the Aggrobomb damages enemies. Engineer Ship Engineers are the "medics" of Pirate Galaxy, even though unsuited for combat, they make up by being able to create a protective barrier around a friend and have restoring abilities such as the Repair Target, Repair Field and Materializer. Pros: Their capability to heal and even resurrect friends are unmatched. Cons: Every skilled pilot should know that they should take out the Engineer first, and that their armor is made of paper... Shock Ship Shocks (also known as stunners) are hated and loved at the same time. Good armor combined with a terrible sting makes this class feared by all others. Their main strength come from being able to disable other ships using Stun Charges and Stun Domes. They can also speed up the cooling down time of their own abilities with Speed Actuators and use Aggrobeacons to divert enemy attention. Pros: The adrenaline rush of the Speed Actuator... something even better though is when you stunned your helpless foe, and they can do nothing while you blast him to oblivion. It's even got decent armor! Cons: Sometimes it might just not be enough... it lacks defensive capabilities in PvP. It doesn't do a lot of damage, and many of its abilities are worthless against higher level enemies. Sniper Ship This class has only one purpose: taking down targets fast with deadly precision and firepower. This ship class is unlocked in the Sol Systemas an rare ship. But is a normal ship in the Draconis System. Not only do they have a long range Sniper Blaster, but they can assemble Attack Droids, call in Orbital Strikes and increase their own damage with the Attack Charge ability. Pros: Aggresive Weapons. It can do a lot of damage. Cons: Very bad armor, The Sol Rare version is ok, but in the Draconis System it's very weak. Defender Ship This class is suposed to defend an area with its weapons. This ship class is unlocked in the Draconis System as an rare ship. But will probebly get a normal ship in the Sirius System. It's weapons are mainly used to defend an area. Like the Repair Turret that repairs you and it's Attack Turret that increases damage. It has also feared mines that will fly to an enemy if it gets too close. There only weapon not only for area defend is the Sticky Bomb. Pros: Great for defending areas. And it has a great armor. Great with friends or when searching a particulair blueprint. Cons: Not good to in PvP as it can only defend and not take down a target. ''Unknown Sirius Ship Class'' An Unknown Class Ship that will be unlocked in the Sirius System. Conquest Conquest Ships These Ships are used in Conquest games where clans battle one another for a Planet.